A Happy Ending
by SnuggleSmacky
Summary: When feelings grow, someone from the past shows up and tries to destroy them. But what if 'the bet' saves them?  Srry, bad summary. I know :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Mac's POV**

"You want to get a drink together?" Stella asked.

"Not tonight. Sorry. The band is playing." I answer.

"That's okay." Stella replies, a little bit disappointed.

"But you can come, and watch me play if you like."

"I would love that."

When I entered the bar with Stella, I could see the looks on my band mates faces.

"Your girlfriend?" one of them asks when Stella found an empty seat and I walked towards the stage.

"Coworker." Was all I said.

"Wow. She's hot."

"And taken."

I don't know why I said that. I guess I don't want someone dating her. I think I'm jealous. But I can't be. I'm her boss. I can't think of her that way. It would be wrong. But what if she feels the same way. What is she loves me too. Wait! I love her? Who am I kidding? Of course I love her. I can't believe I'm actually thinking this.

When we finally finish our last song, I walk over to Stella.

"What do you think?"

"I think you were great." Stella answers, and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Ehm, Mac? I'm not sure, but I thought I saw Peyton."

"What? Here?"

Stella just nodded. But then she shook her head.

"Forget it. I probably saw someone who looked just like her."

We took a seat at the bar and I ordered two drinks. I was also still scanning the room with my eyes, but I didn't see Peyton. I did see a very big guy at the entrance, who was giving me the evil eye, so I quickly looked away. But then I saw her. From the corner of my eye, I saw that she was now talking to the big guy at the entrance, and she was pointing at me. Or Stella.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Stella laughs, and she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"Let's just get out of here." I say, and I stand up.

I take Stella's hand and guide us out of the bar. At the same time, the big guy starts walking towards us. I start to walk faster, still holding Stella's hand. I was so focused on the big guy coming our way, that I didn't notice a second guy, closing us in from behind. That was until I heard Stella scream.

Bang!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Mac's POV**

I felt Stella's hand slipping away, and I quickly turned around. I catch her, just before she collapses to the ground.

"Put her down Mac." A female voice behind me says. "Put her down on the ground, or the next bullet will land right between her eyes."

I did as I was told, afraid of losing Stella. Slowly I laid her down on the floor. I saw she was pressing both her hands to the bullet wound in her leg, and she was covered in blood. People had cleared a circle around us by now.

"Why are you doing this, Peyton?" I dared to ask.

"I'm doing this for us. We can be together, but first I have to get rid of her. I can't let her stand in our way. I want you for myself Mac."

"You won't get away with this, you know it. NYPD is already on its way."

"Idiot! They will never make it in time." I heard Peyton laugh now. Then she continued to the big guy. "Bring her some place quiet, and kill her."

"No!" I screamed, and I kneeled down next to Stella. "No!"

"Fine. Forget about the quiet place, and kill her right here."

The big guy pointed his gun at Stella, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her. Then I heard the shot, but it was the big guy who fell to the ground. I turned my head and saw Don. He was handcuffing Peyton and the other guy now. I quickly took out my cell-phone and called for an ambulance.

"How did you get here so fast?" Stella asked.

"I'll tell you later." Don answered with a blush on his face.

When we heard the ambulance arrive, I scooped Stella up in my arms and carried her outside. Don followed with his two captives.

"Can't you see that we belong together?" Peyton yelled.

"Shut up." Don said.

"What do you see in that whore?"

"Don't say that about Stella." I yelled back angrily.

"I'll take them back inside Mac." Don says.

I nod, and keep walking. When I arrive at the waiting ambulance I put Stella down on the stretcher inside, and climb in next to her. The ride to the hospital was quick, but I never let go of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Mac's POV**

"Excuse me?"

I turn around and see the doctor walking towards me and Don.

"I thought I should let you know that we've removed the bullet successfully, without any further damage."

"So, she'll be okay? No infection?"

"No. As long as she doesn't put pressure on her leg, for at least a couple of weeks, she'll be fine. One of you can come with me to see her now."

"You go." Don says to me.

I nod, and follow the doctor to Stella's room. When I enter the room , I see Stella sitting in bed. She's smiling at me, so I smile back.

"You can come in further, you know?"

I walk in further, and before she can make any smart comments, I pull her into a hug. Without any hesitation I plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Did you find out how Don got to the bar so quick?" Stella asks with a blush on her face.

"He told me while we were waiting."

I quickly explain the story Don told me. About the bet that was made between our coworkers, when we would get together. Don had put his money on tonight, and decided to follow us, to see it with his own eyes.

"What did you say after that?"

"He won …"

And with that I place my hand on her cheek, to guide her lips towards mine for a passionate kiss.

**~END~**


End file.
